Are You Karate Kidding Me?
This segment is a parody of the Karate Kid. This segment is from the episode [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. Plot Moving to China can be a big change, especially when a talking panda keeps beating you up. References *Will Smith *Kung Fu Panda *"Sneezing Panda" *The Empire Strikes Back *Jim Henson (Original Video only) *Twilight *Ralph George Macchio *Kick Buttowski (Original Video only) Characters *Dre Parker *Mr. Han *Kai-Lan *Po *Master Shifu *Backpack *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Bella Swan *Edward Cullen *Referee Transcript Dre Parker (Son of Will Smith in American): I hate China, with all its know-it-all cookies and overly-tall walls! This place STINKS! Kai-Lan (Translated from Chinese: Broccoli): You just have to get to know it. I'm Kai-Lan; That's Chinese for "broccoli." Dre Parker: I'm Dre; That's American for "Son of Will Smith". noises are heard as Dre Parker pops out of Will Smith's head. Kai-Lan: You shouldn't talk to me in front of the school bullies. Dre Parker: Why? Afraid I get black and blue? punches Dre in the face, soon it reaveals to be Po Po: More like black and WHITE! [cut to "Are You Karate Kidding Me?"' '''title card] '''Po': You think you can just show up and star in a karate movie 'cause you're cute. I'm a panda; I'll always be cute. You got three, maybe four years of cuteness left in ya. Mr. Han: Noodles? Po: Ooh, I love noodles. punch Mr. Han: Did you know notice how I beat you using this bowl? Po: No, I was too busy watch my coach beating your guy with a spoon. smacks Mr. Han: Enough! We will save fighting for tournament. gong Mr. Han: You must learn discipline. Take off your backpack and throw it down. Dre Parker: But I got it from my friend, Dora. Backpack: I'm the backpack, the backpack, the backpack! Mr. Han: Throw it down. Backpack: Ow, what are you doing? Mr. Han: Pick up. Throw it down. Pick it up. Throw it down. Pick it up. Throw it down. Pick it up. Throw it down. Pick it up. Throw it down. Pick it up. Throw it down. Dre Parker: What did that teach me? Mr. Han: Nothing. I just hate that Dora the Explorer show. gong Mr. Han: Many mysteries will be asks today but ask starts with one question. Dre Parker: What's that? smacks Dre Parker: Ow! Mr. Han: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Dre Parker: Ugh, Po's got a much better trainer. Mr. Han: True! That's why I put sleeping potion in his lunch. sneeze Mr. Han: You must feel the force flowing through you. Only then can you defeat Vader. Dre Parker: Vader? I thought I was training to fight Po. Mr. Han: Sorry, our training montage look alike. Yoda: Looking to be sued you are, hmm? As are you. Edward: We're not even training, you snot-covered goblin. Mr. Han: Enough! We'll save fight time for tournament. Dre Parker: Wait a minute. What kind of tournament are we training for? Referee: Welcome to the Chicken Fight Championship. Let's have a clean fight and no fouls except for the chicken kind. Begin! all fight, until Dre is left standing Referee: And the winner is-- Dora: Wait just a second! Gasp! Dora: Who did this to my backpack? silence Backpack: I have such a concussion, I can't remember. Dora: Do you know who did this to Backpack? arrow clicks at Dre Dora: Gracias. HYAAAAAAAAAAH! smacks Dre Parker: Ow! Ow! Ooh! Ow! Augh! (Translated from Chinese: Somebody help me!) Kai-Lan: That's Chinese for "Somebody help me!" smacks Dre Parker: Aaaaah! Oooh! Ow! Ow! Ow! (Scene ends and goes to Animated Marginals.) Trivia *This is first time that the two Nick Jr. characters are shown in a MAD episode, Nick Jr. characters appeared in this segment are Dora and Kai-Lan. *The title is a pun on the saying "Are you kidding me?". *Dog Mail, The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, and Red Riding Hood-- JACOB!!! segments appeared on the sidebar of the Youtube video, *Antagonists: Dre Parker, Po, Master Shifu and Backpack 'Original Video' *'thumb|right|300px|Original Video of Segment'When Mr. Han explained where he got the "why are you hitting yourself?" method, Jim Henson is doing the method to Kermit the Frog. *Kick Buttowski is also referenced in the original storyboard version.﻿ Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Music Parodies